


Remember

by EvilRegal579



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-30 21:57:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11472483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilRegal579/pseuds/EvilRegal579
Summary: This is set in season 6 right as Regina makes the wish to be in the same place as Emma. The story starts out exactly as the show and fades quickly into A/U. It's the story of Emma falling for Regina while not remembering her real life. While on the quest to bring Emma home Regina realizes she also has feelings for Emma. But, what happens when things are back to normal? Slow burn. Rated Mature for later chapters.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So, this is my first fanfic so please bear with me. However, I am a beginner writer and have started writing a book. So, with that being said I hope there aren't too many grammar or spelling mistakes. I wrote this story based on a fan edit, and people wanted it turned into a fic. So, I liked the idea of the story and decided to take it into my own hands. I am a college drama student, I am busy. I will try and update as much as I can. Please be patient with me and review, comment, and all that fun stuff! I own nothing except the mistakes. The characters are all owned by the Once Upon a Time creators, producers, writers. I hope you ENJOY!

Regina glared into the eyes of the Queen, who was lounging in her mayoral chair. “I may not be able to get a hold of that genie lamp, but you’re right we are the same person. Which means you’re not the only master of the lamp.”

Aladdin smiled knowing exactly what this meant.

The queen also quickly realized what this meant. She looked down at the lamp then looked up at Regina. “No.”

Aladdin looked towards Regina and smiled a satisfied smile. “Yes.”

Regina looked at Aladdin, with dedication on her face began making her wish. “Genie of the lamp, I wish to be sent to the same place as Emma Swan.”

The queen quickly started getting up from the desk. “No.” She said in anger, hating being defeated by her own game.

Before the Queen knew it, the genie put his hand up towards Regina. “Your wish is my command master.” Within a second Regina was gone.

***

Regina appeared in what looked like the Enchanted Forest and was quick to begin her quest: find Emma and bring her home. “Emma.” She began moving forward looking for the blonde. “Emma.” There was whistling in the distance. She looked toward the sound and saw the dwarves. “Hay!” She ran towards them, meeting them on the road. “Dwarves! I’m looking for Emma. Have you seen her?” She looked relieved to find people she knew. When they turned around but did not respond, she repeated her question. “Have you seen her?”

Grumpy looked at her with hate in his eyes. “The Evil Queen is back.”

Regina with concern and worry on her face began to explain. “No, no you don’t understand. I’m, I’m not the Evil Queen anymore.”

The dwarves quickly began backing up as grumpy yelled. “Move, move! We must warn them! The war is not over! Run!”

Regina watched them leave. She was shocked. She tried to yell after them but it was no use. She was in a land where everyone still believed she was the Evil Queen. She began to think to herself that this task of getting Emma home, just might be harder than she thought.

She began her trek through the forest, she was still determined she would complete her task and everything would go back to normal. She no longer hated the sheriff, and hell she even almost classified them as friends. She knew she would do what it took to bring Emma home to their son.

As she moved through the forest she stopped when she came upon a statue of David and Snow. She looked at it and laughed. “Seriously?” She said with sass in her tone. A humming knocked her out of her mocking. She followed the sound deeper into the forest. Her face brightened when she realized the humming was coming from Emma. But, wow, she looked different. Not her usual tight pants, white tank, and her famous red leather jacket. When she saw the women dressed in a long white dress with a long, white, hooded cape, she became shocked. Her face instantly became slightly judgmental. She couldn’t help herself, she looked at Emma with sass. “Emma, what the hell happened to you?”

Regina looked into Emma's eyes seeing fear. Her face dropped when Emma said. “You’re the Evil Queen.”

Regina looked at her slightly hurt, but calm. “You don’t remember me?”

Emma began to back away, beginning to hide behind a tree. “I know exactly who you are. My parents banished you.”

Regina looked at her. Her voice was calm as she tried to explain. “No, they didn’t. None, of this, is real. I’m your friend.”

Hiding behind a tree, treading with caution Emma fought back. “You’re no one's friend. My father says you’re a liar.”

Still calm Regina answers. “No, it’s not a lie. Where we are from, we actually share custody of a son.” Her faces moved with the awkwardness of the statement.

Emma’s face suddenly calms and she feels emotions she doesn’t know how to explain. She looks into Regina’s eyes, and not knowing why but she suddenly trusts the brunette. “Are we married?” She asks.  

Regina can’t help but smile slightly at the question. Intrigued by the blondes new innocence. “Okay so it’s complicated, but no Emma we are not married. But, the point is I risked my life to come here to save you because you’re the savior. And your family needs you.” She hade hope on her face, hoping she talked the scared blonde down a little.

Emma’s face calmed drastically at the words family. She felt a connection to the brunette. She didn’t understand why. Her whole life she grew up hearing and knowing about the Evil Queen. But here, this woman was standing here saying they were friends, they had a son, that they were family. Maybe, just maybe the women had changed? But this life they come from? What was this other life? Emma had so many questions.

The two were thrown from their thoughts as an arrow flew through the air hitting a tree near Regina’s head. Thankfully the brunette ducked in time. Regina turned to see Snow and David, her face had many emotions on it. She couldn’t help but laugh a little at the aged couple. The two looked like how they would look if the curse never happened and they had all aged as time meant them to.

“You’re so old.” Regina said with a small smirk.

Snow glared at Regina with nothing but hate in her eyes. “Mock us all you want but you will stay away from our daughter.”

The smirk was wiped off Regina’s face when snow pulled back an arrow in her bow. Regina turned to look at Emma, concern on her face.

Emma approached Regina and looked in her eyes. She could see the fear, the worry. This woman clearly didn’t want to harm anyone. And she really wanted to know about this other land. She stepped in front of Regina and looked at her parents. “Don’t shoot, please. Let’s just go home.”

Snow and David looked at their daughter with shock. “Emma, don’t you realize what she has done? We can’t trust her Emma.”

Emma turned to Regina and then back at her parents. “Enough blood has been shed. Let’s just put her in the tower or something. Then we can keep a close eye on her.” Emma didn’t want to lose Regina she wanted to keep her close. She had many questions, and she wanted answers. She grabbed a rope from snow and began to tie Regina’s hands behind her back.

Regina let Emma, seeing Emma had a goal. She hoped that if she got time alone with the blonde she might be able to get through to her.

Emma watched her parents walk away frustrated and angered. When they were out of sight she leaned in and whispered in Regina’s hear. “I have a lot of questions.”

Regina raised an eyebrow. “As you wish princess.” She enjoyed mocking the blonde. And the state the sheriff was in, definitely gave her plenty of opportunities to mock.

With Regina secured and Emma in control, the two headed back to the castle. One Regina missed dearly and was both sad and happy to see it again.    


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the love and support! It means so much to me! I know some are disappointed that I didn’t include the “don’t shoot she’s my wife.” Which was part of the joke on the edit that inspired this fic. However, as much as I wish I could have included it. It didn’t fit into my idea of where I wanted the story to go. I like the idea of a slow burn, and don’t want Emma revealing any potential feelings too soon. I hope that even without the joke you all still enjoy the story. And for those that are just reading, because it looked good, I am happy to have you reading! Again, I love all the reviews, follows, favs and love I’m getting for writing this. Also, I’ll keep trying to update as much as I can. Sorry for the long authors note, just wanted to respond to a few things. I love you all! Now on with the adventure! Oh and I also forgot to mention you can find this story on Fanfiction as well if that's more your thing.

Emma watched Regina closely as they followed her parents through the forest. She walked behind the brunette and couldn’t help but trail the women’s body with her eyes. The blonde noticed the brunettes look immediately. She never really saw the queen much during her reign of terror on the kingdom. Emma was always the one who stayed behind to watch the castle, while her parents would be the ones to go out and fight all the battles. They said it was to keep her safe, that she did her best work in the castle. However, Emma always felt a little left out, even her son Henry went out and fought when he became of age. Henry, Emma’s head filled with thoughts of the dark-haired boy. She thought about what Regina said earlier. “Where we are from, we actually share custody of a son.” She wondered, if Regina was telling the truth, then how was Henry also Regina’s son. Emma continued adding questions to her list, the truth becoming more and more unclear.   

Emma was pulled out of her head as the group approached the front of their castle. Emma placed her hands on the rope that was tied around Regina’s wrists. She gripped it tight in her hand, giving Regina no chance to run. Emma could sense that Regina had no intention of running, but it was more for looks than anything. She wanted everyone to see Regina was taken care of. The 4 of them walked into the front of the castle. Whispers were heard all around them as they were watched bringing in the queen.

Regina stopped when she heard a familiar voice. She turned slightly, her eyes met the glare of her son. Henry stood with his hand on his sword watching as his blonde mother escorted the Evil Queen through the castle. Her face dropped as she watched her son look at her with nothing but hate in his eyes.

As Henry approached the group Regina wanted nothing but to break free from her binds and hug the young man now in front of her. “Henry.” Her voice was soft and loving.

“I got it from here mom.” Henry replaced Emma’s hands on the rope and Regina couldn’t help but turn to look at Henry. She knew that this alternate Henry was not her son. But seeing him look straight through her, it hurt.

Emma watched as the women who placed confusion into her life walked away with her son.

***

**9 PM Later that night.**

Regina laid staring up at the ceiling. She needed to figure out the best way to talk to Emma, to get her alone and try to wake her up from this god awful, twisted alternate universe. She was ready to get out of this place and be back with her son. Seeing Henry today not only look through her but look at her with hate in his eyes, that hurt. She sat up when she heard footsteps approaching her door. She looked relieved when the door opened and Emma was standing there. “Emma, hi.” She watched as the blonde inched closer to her and sat next to her.

Emma sat and looked into her lap for a minute before speaking. She looked at Regina. “Okay, look. You better start explaining things. Because I am still not completely certain that I shouldn’t kill you here and now.” Emma had been thinking about what she was going to say to the brunette all day. She wanted answers and she wanted to know the truth. But, she also wanted to just see the woman. She could not explain what it was about the brunette, but the queen was different from the woman she ran into in the forest. And for that reason, she felt almost as if she could trust her.

Regina stood up and looked at the wall for a moment, then turned around to speak. She took a deep breath and tried to get her thoughts straight. This was a complicated story, and how Emma would handle it. She wasn’t sure if the blonde would respond well. She knew she would sound clinical. “It’s kind of complicated.”

Emma grumbled. “I don’t care how complicated it is. And I don’t care if I have to sit here all night I expect some damn answers.”

Regina smirked. The Emma she had gotten close to over the past few years was finally coming out. This singing, timid, innocent blonde was not the Emma Swan she knew. She always admired the blondes fire. “There, that’s the Emma I know.”

Emma glared at her. “Are you gonna start talking or are you gonna just stand there looking at me?” Emma couldn’t help her wondering eyes follow the lines of the brunette’s legs up to her neck. The women had taken off her jacket and now displayed her perfectly toned figure. Emma swallowed keeping herself in check. The woman standing in front of her was beautiful, but she needed to focus.

Regina smirked and began the complicated story. “Alright then, so I created a curse a long time ago. It was to send everyone in this land to a place where only I got my happy ending.”

Emma tilted her head. “My parents stopped you before you casted the curse. I am well aware of this curse. What’s your point?”

“My point Ms. Swa is that the curse was casted. I sent your parents and all the people of this land to Storybrooke, Maine. A town I made up. I trapped everyone in the town, unhappy for 28 years. Then you show up at my door with our runaway son.”

“Wait, slow down. Explain to me this our son thing?” She looked at the brunette confusion in her eyes. Her mind was spinning already. You think she would remember sharing custody of her kid with someone that look like Regina.

“You gave up Henry. You put him in the system to give him his best chance. Then I adopted him, then he ran away because…” She paused remembering why her son ran away from her. She hated how she made him feel. It was her biggest regret, making her son feel like he was crazy and all alone in the world. “Because, he was unhappy with me and he wanted to find you. He wanted to find you, because you are the savior and broke my curse.”

“I didn’t give my son up. He is a knight for the royal army.” Emma glared at Regina in frustration.

“That’s my point Ms. Swan. This world isn’t real. And I am trying to get you back to your family. The queen put you in this world with a wish.” Regina grumbled with frustration. She knew this was going to be a process, the queen did a number on Emma.

“Woah hold up. _You_ are the queen.” Emma put her hands to her temples. This was becoming more and more made up. She was getting fed up and didn’t understand why she was still staying. It was like the was pulled towards the brunette, and all she wanted to do was be near this woman no matter how crazy she sounded.

“Well in a way, yes, I’ll always be the queen. But, I split myself in two. My “evil” half and then what you see in front of you.” She rolled her eyes at the memory of her standing on the roof top shooting herself up with the separating formula.

Emma fell back on the bed. “You mean to tell me there is two of you?” Emma laughed at the idea of two of the brunettes walking around. The thought was almost too much for her to handle.

“Yes, Ms. Swan, two of me in a way. Well she sent you here by wishing to a genie and now here I am trying to get you back home.” She crossed her arms in front of her hoping she had somewhat cracked the surface of the blonde’s pretty head. She brushed aside the butterflies she got in the pit of her stomach when calling the blonde pretty.

Emma stood and walked towards Regina. “How do you plan on sending us back there then?” Emma still not convinced, but she trusted the woman as much as she hated admitting it. Maybe if she helped Regina find a way back the truth would be revealed.

“Well, the only person I know that could possibly help would be Rumple.”

Emma sighed and rolled her eyes. She had already come face to face with the Evil Queen and now she had to associate with the Rumpelstiltskin. She grumbled again. “And how can he be of assistance?”

Regina brushed her hair back and looked at Emma. “Because Ms. Swan, if anyone knows how to get us back home it’s him.” Regina turned to look out the window of her cell.

“Well, then if what you say is true. Then, we need to talk to him. We will go first thing in the morning.”

Regina turned around to look at Emma. “And how do you plan to get me past your parents and the 7 half humans.”

Emma raised her eyebrow and glared at Regina. “Well, it just so happens that they are going out tomorrow. Something about the next town over needing some help. They are leaving before day break and the castle will be left in my care. That’s when we can go down to the dungeons and talk to rumple.”

Regina took a breath in and nodded. “Okay, meet here in the morning then.” Regina hated the thought of sleeping here over the night, she missed her bed and was ready to go home.

“Yes, see you in the morning.” Emma went to the door and walked out. She was about the close the door but stopped. She wanted to turn around and invite the brunette back to her room. She felt bad for her having to stay in the cell, with the uncomfortable bed and the cold floor. She changed her mind when she realized that someone would notice she was missing when they brought breakfast in the morning.

Regina watched the woman pause and then watched her as she left. Her heart sunk in her chest as she watched the blonde leave. The blonde had always protected her, even when they hated each other. Watching her leave, for some reason was hard to watch. She couldn’t help but smile at the thought of the protective blonde. She leaned back on the bed and closed her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I feel that is a good stopping point. I hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter soon. I have the weekend off from school with no homework. So, I should be able to write a few more chapters. I’m working on making the chapters longer, but I see a good stopping point and I feel it’s time for a new chapter. Till next time!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the support!!! I have been getting a lot of support on Fanfiction. So, I moved my story here. You all keep me motivated and make me smile! I hope you all are enjoying the story so far!! Enjoy the next chapter!

Regina laid on her side staring at the brick wall of her cell. She had been in and out all night and had hardly gotten any sleep, the bed was uncomfortable and the room was cold. She laid thinking about the conversation she had with the blonde the night before. The woman she had talk to last night was nothing like the annoying sheriff she had teamed up with over the years. The princess was innocent and quiet, where the sheriff was strong and independent. The more she thought about the blonde the more she realized how much she missed the attitude and the strength Emma would always fire back at her. They always worked well together, even with their differences.

She took a breath and ignored the butterflies that had been filling the pit of her stomach. As more thoughts of the blonde trailed her thoughts and memories the faster her heart fluttered. She sighed at knowing what this meant.

Before she could admit anything to herself there was a loud bang at the door. “Breakfast, witch.” A tray was slid through a small flap in the door. Regina stood quickly and grabbed it before the tray could fall to the ground. She looked down at the tray and raised an eyebrow at the disgust on the tray. She felt her stomach growl and sighed at the thought of eating the trash on her tray. She sighed, sitting down on the bed and began eating. She knew she needed her strength to take on the day.

***

Emma laid stretched out on a king sized, canopy bed. The sheets were Egyptian cotton and felt like butter on the blonde’s skin. She opened her eyes in shock at a knock on her door. “Princess, it’s time to wake up. Your parents would like to have breakfast with you before they leave for the day.”

Emma grumbled to herself and stirred awake. “Okay, thank you. I’ll be down in a minute.” Emma stood up and walked towards her large walk in closet. Knowing what her day had in store, she went with the more bandit snow approach. The tight leather jeans, the fur vest, and black leather knee high boots. She enjoyed looking like her mother, and smiled at her reflection in the mirror. She put her hair up in a bun, with a few strands hanging on the side of her face.

Emma walked down to the stairs to the large royal dining room. Her parents stood and greeted her as she reached the doorway of the large table. She walked towards her parents and kissed them both on the cheek, before sitting down.

“You sleep okay Emma?” Snow smiled at her daughter.

Emma nodded and began eating her breakfast that was just placed in front of her. She couldn’t help but get side tracked in thoughts of the beautiful brunette locked in the tower above her. From the moment she ran into the former queen in the forest, she had felt something she couldn’t explain. She felt a closeness to the brunette and wanted to be around her. And she still couldn’t explain that, how, after everything her parents told her about the Evil Queen, she still trusted her. Emma trusted Regina more than Emma was comfortable with, and she did not like admitting it.

Emma shook her head when she realized David had been calling her name for a little while now. “Yes?” She quickly answered, not knowing what her father had been saying.

David smiled slightly worried. “I was just telling you that we are going to be gone all day, we aren’t planning to be back until late tonight.” He looked at his daughter, who looked like her mind was in another place. “Are you okay?”

Emma smiled and nodded. “Yes daddy, I’m fine.” She took her last bite and smiled. “I hope you both have safe travels.”

Snow looked at her daughter and smiled. “You going to be alright by yourself all day?”

Emma tilted her head and looked at her mother annoyed. “Yes, I’ll be fine mom. I’m an adult and I think I can handle a castle on my own.”

“You just seem off Emma, that’s all. We just love you, and sometimes worry.” Snow smiled, love in her eyes.

“I know mom. I love you guys too.” Emma smiled, sorry for getting annoyed at her parents. She was ready for them to leave so she could go and rescue the brunette in the tower.

Her parents stood up, she watched them as she too stood up. They walked over to her both kissing her checks at the same time. “We love you.” Snow smiled stepping away from the princess. “See you soon Emma.” David said before putting an arm around his wife’s waist leading her out of the room.

Emma watched her parents leave. She went to a window at the front of the castle and watched her parents and their entourage leave the castle grounds. Once they were out of sight, she quickly trailed the stair case to the tower. She couldn’t help but smile when she reached the door of the cell.

Emma unlocked and opened the door. “Regina?” Emma peeked her head in, she smiled at the sight of the brunette.

Regina looked up from her lap. She sighed relief when she saw the blonde in the doorway. “Emma.” She couldn’t help the hitch in her voice when she said the woman’s name.

Emma smiled. “Hi. You ready to go? My parents are gone.”

Regina nodded. “Yes, this place is horrid. No wonder so many people want my head on a stake.” She raised her eyebrows at the cell and put her jacket on.

The two quietly walked downstairs to the dungeon, both lost in thoughts about the other. Neither wanting to say anything about it.

Regina hated the idea of admitting anything for the blonde, hell the women she was walking to the dungeons with was not the sheriff. She was an innocent princess and nothing like the other mother of her child. However, seeing Emma in this state had almost made her realize just how much she missed the blonde. She actually missed the blonde that she had become friends with over the years. And seeing the blonde as she was before her, showed the feelings she had been fighting for many years.

Emma laughed internally to herself. She had developed feelings for a woman that was known to have murdered many, and brought terror to her land. How could she possibly have feelings for such a horrid person. And yet, as she was walking down the corridors of the castle with the former queen, she could not help but admire the brunette. The women she was walking with was different than the stories. She was strong, and Emma could see had felt loss in her life. She didn’t understand, but she knew something was there.

The two women approached rumples cell and were quickly shot from their heads as a high-pitched laugh filled the air. “Oh well, look what we have here. The Evil Queen. Oh, and the Princess. And what brings you here to little rumples cell, dearies”

Emma shutter at the sight of the man, standing slightly behind Regina, timid.

Regina turned to look at the scared blonde and placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned back to the dark one and glared at him. “We need your help to get us back home. This land isn’t real, it’s based off a wish.”

“Ah, yes indeed.” Rumple laughed a sinister laugh. “Well, dearies, it’s very simple.”

Regina glared at him. “Feel free to share.”

Rumple smiled a wicked smile. “Ah, but it’s going to cost you dear.”

Emma gained some courage and spoke up. “What do you want?”

Rumple smile. “I would like to be released from this cage.” He waved his hand slightly in the air.

Emma shook her head. “No, that’s not happening.”

Regina glared Emma. “Now, now Ms. Swan. This imp isn’t real. What harm can he do in a fake world?”

Emma sighed. “How am I supposed to even trust this is a fake world. I’m still not entirely sure.”

Regina raised an eyebrow and pursed her lips. “I guess dear, you’re just going to have to trust me.”

Emma took a breath, terrified that this was all just a trick. She gazed into the brunette eyes. She saw honesty, trust. She felt a connection to the former queen, and she absolutely hated admitting it. But, she trusted Regina, for some bizarre reason. She turned towards Rumple. “Fine, you have a deal.”

Regina smiled and waved her hand over the lock of the gage. The lock fell off and Rumple smoothly stepped out of the cage. “Speak imp.” Regina’s voice dropped as she watched the dark one closely.

Rumple laughed. “The princess here just needs to wake up, realize what reality is. Then you jump through a portal, and your home free. If you can wake the princess here, I will do my part and find you a bean to transfer you both back to your, precious home.”  

Regina sighed. “And how are we supposed to wake her up? I have tried telling her, but she doesn’t actually believe me.”

Rumple looked from Regina to Emma. “Well, that is for you two to figure out.” Before the two women could blink then man was gone from in front of them.

Emma huffed. “Yes, great now we have lost him.”

Regina pursed her lips. “Look, the dark one is a lot of things. But, he never goes back on his deals. We made a deal with him and he won’t go back on it. Now we just have to figure out how to wake you up.” Regina frowned as her gears turned in thoughts.

Emma stared at Regina curious. “And how do you plan on doing that.”

Regina thought about past ways of waking others, and breaking spells. The most common was true loves kiss, she huffed internally, that wouldn’t work. No true love here, she told herself. Pushing her feelings for Emma down. “We need something big, something…” She trailed off as she got lost in thought once again. Suddenly it clicked. “You’re the savior Emma! We need you to remember being the savior.” She brightened at the thought of Emma back to her old self. “That’s it!”

Emma frowned. “I am no savior. I’m just a princess.”

“You just have to believe you are. Ms. Swan, you at one point didn’t believe you were the savior. Now, all we have to do it force you to remember again.” She crossed her arms in front of her chest, raising a finger to blonde. “And once you remember being the savior everything else should come flowing back simple.” She smirked proudly.

“How.” The blonde looked so defeated, she just didn’t understand. She felt she was going to let everyone down.

Regina softened her face. She had forgotten how easily this alternate Emma was broken. “Emma, it’s okay. We will figure it out. You’re just going to have to trust me dear.”

Emma nodded. “I trust you.” She did trust the brunette. And the more time that pasted the deeper the trust went.

Regina smiled. “Alright, let’s get out of this dark tunnel and try to refresh your memory.”

Emma nodded and the two walked out of the dark dungeon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! I think that is a good stopping point! Till next time!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are enjoying so far! Enjoy Chapter 4!!

Emma and Regina reached the main hall of the large castle. Regina looked around remembering the castle she knew all too well. She sometimes dreamed being back here, in the enchanted forest, in the castle. She even missed the long, beautiful dresses she wore as queen. She enjoyed being able to breathe properly without the corset, but still missed the beauty and elegance of them. She looked up at the high ceilings then thought to herself. There would be no harm in changing. I could simply just poof into one of my royal outfits. She smirked then waved her hands. She decided on her tight red and black coat, with her black skintight leather jeans. She would have liked to wear one of the more “royal” gowns, but she decided this was easier to move around in. Still giving her the royal satisfaction.

Emma turned to see the brunette had changed clothes. Her jaw couldn’t help dropping at the sight of the tight, form fitting clothes. Her eyes danced along the formal queen's toned body. Her heart fluttered, butterflies building in her stomach.

Regina noticed the gaze of the blonde and cleared her throat. Trying to hide the satisfaction of seeing Emma trail her body.

Emma shook her head, clearing her mind. “Yes?”

Regina raised an eyebrow at the blonde. “If you're done undressing me with your eyes Ms. Swan.”

Emma cleared her throat and blushed. “Yes, so what is the plan?”

Regina began pacing, the tail of her coat slightly flowing behind her. Her mind raced as the gears turned in her head. Emma was a strong woman. She would need something big to get her to wake up. Emma needed someone she loved to be in harm’s way in order to get her to be the savior once more. Her parents? Henry? Me? No not me. Definitely, not me. She shook the thought out of her head, that she Regina Mills would be the one thing that would wake up Emma Swan. Emma in the other world was with Hhook. She needed to realize that the feelings were not the same. They were friends. Regina told her self she was okay with that.

Emma watched the brunette pace, she turned quickly when she saw out the window that her parents were approaching the castle. What were they doing back so early? They weren’t supposed to be back until late. She twisted towards Regina, who was still pacing “Regina.” She tried to grab the brunette’s attention, but she was too lost in her head. Emma rushed towards the brunette and grabbed her shoulder.  

Regina jolted towards Emma at the touch. “What?”

Emma pointed towards the front of the castle. “My parents, Henry, the dwarves. They are coming back. I don’t know…” Before Emma could finish her thought the castle doors were opened quickly. David and Snow were already armed and the dwarves with Henry were circling the brunette. Emma looked around her concern dripping her face. “Mom, Daddy? What are you doing?”

“Emma, how could you? We received word on our journey that the queen was wondering around the castle with our daughter. Emm, what were you thinking? You’re lucky she hasn’t killed you yet.” Snow looked at her daughter with hurt in her eyes.

“How…how did you know.” Emma looked from her parents to Regina who allowed herself to be captured.

“Rumpelstiltskin.” Regina’s voice dropped an entire octave, to the famous Evil Queen tone. 

“See, I told you we couldn’t trust him.”

“Emma, I can’t believe you not only released the Evil Queen, but also let go the dark one. What has gotten into you.” David glanced towards the brunette. “What did you do to our daughter?”

Regina rolled her eyes in response but did not verbally respond to the question.

“Can’t you see she’s change. The Queen that you told me about would have burned this place to the ground. She hasn’t even punched anyone.”

“Even though I’d very much like to.” Regina smirked.

Emma glared at her with, _you’re not helping,_ eyes. “She is different, can’t you see that.”

“Emma, she has murdered, terrorized our land. She will never be forgiven for her crimes.” Snow turned towards Regina. “You will be executed tonight, for crimes against the royal family.”

Emma pleaded to her parents. “Please, don’t.”

David wrapped his arms around his daughter. He placed a hand on the side of her head, following the flow of her hair into her bun. “We will find a way to reverse whatever spell she put on you.”

Emma cried into her father’s shoulder and watched as her son escorted the brunette to the tower. She could see the hurt in Regina’s eyes watching Henry grip her arm and roughly drag her up the stairs.

Regina turned to Emma and watched the blonde cry into her father’s shoulder. Then she looked at the alternate ego of her son drag her to the tower once more. Her heart broke, even though she knew this wasn’t her true son.

Once she was thrown in the tower once more, she growled in frustration. This time there would be no Emma to get her out of the cell. David and Snow had 2 guards protecting her from leaving, they even put a cuff on her wrist that blocked her from using magic. Realizing she was in a shitty position, she hit the wall. “Fuck!” She yelled and kicked the wall. She had no idea how she was going to get herself and Emma home.

***

Emma fell back onto the bed and stared up at the ceiling. Her cheeks still stained from her tears, she wiped her eyes with the edge of her sleeve and tossed her arm back on the bed. Her mind filled with memories of the events that had just occurred only moments before. She thought about what her parents had said about the queen putting some spell on her. Why would the queen put a spell on her for her to fall for the brunette? That didn’t make sense to her. And the way she trusted the brunette, she saw honesty in her eyes. She didn’t want to believe that she was under a spell, then again if the former queen was right, then that meant that she was under a spell made by a wish.

She groaned at her thoughts. This was all too much, and all she could think about was that within a few short hours the women she had fallen in love with, yes, fallen in love with, was about to be executed.

***

**3 Hours later**

The community gathered in the courtyard as word travelled that the notorious Evil Queen was going to be executed. Snow and David sat in their large royal chairs and Emma hung her head standing next to her father. Her father held her hand as the former queen began being escorted onto the plat form. A single tear fell from Emma as Regina was tied to a post and blind folded. She took in a breath, the women she loved was about to die.

Regina heard a knock on the door and knew the time had come, she had failed, and now she was going to die. She didn’t know how she could possibly get out of this one. The guards stormed in and hand cuffed her tightly. They guided her into the courtyard, she looked around seeing all the people gathered to see her fall. She glanced over at the platform holding the charming’s. Her eyes quickly glanced to the blonde standing near her father. She saw the brokenness in the blonde. Her heart broke seeing the blonde hurt. Regina’s eyes widened, she was going to die and she never told Emma how she felt. She loved Emma Swan and she was about to die before she could tell her.

Regina felt the blindfold touch her eyes and her arms grace the side of the wooden post. She took in a deep breath as she listened to David.

David stood tall and looked upon his subjects. “Today, we watch victory. We watch the women who burned villages to the ground and tortured our people. We watch her get the rightful punishment she deserves. Today we watch the Evil Queen fall!” The crowd cheered and clapped at the success.

Emma held back her tears as she watched the armoring squad pull back their arrows.

Just as David said “Fire!” Emma held up her hands and yelled “No!” The arrows suddenly froze in the air. She looked at her hands quickly, no time to figure out what happened. She jumped down from the platform and ran towards Regina.

Snow stood up and yelled in shock. “Emma what are you doing!”

Emma quickly approached Regina and moved up the blind fold and looked into the chocolate brown eyes. “I love her.” Regina couldn’t hold back the smile and the bright red cheeks. Emma looked back at her parents and then back into the brunette’s eyes. The crowd was silent in absolute shock, her parents and Henry stared at the blonde in udder disgust. Emma smiled at the brunette, then leaned in to place a soft kiss on the brunette.

Regina wanted to wrap her arms around the blonde but her arms were still bound, so instead she just smiled into the kiss.

In that moment, a rainbow flash filled the air. Emma pulled back and looked at the brunette in shock. “Regina?”

“You remember?” Regina looked into the blonde’s eyes, with hope.

“Uh, yeah.” The blonde looked around. She couldn’t believe she had just kissed the mayor. Not only did she kiss the mayor, but for some odd reason the kiss had broken the spell she was under from the wish. She watched as the guards were inching closer. She wanted to discuss what had just happened, but right now they had no time. The guards were moving closer and they needed to get out of there before they both were on the chopping block.

Emma quickly untied the mayor and released her from the cuff. “Get us the fuck out of here Regina!” The two women disappeared into a puff of purple smoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t hate me, but I really wanted to end on a cliff hanger. I really enjoyed writing this chapter, so I hope you enjoyed reading it! Till next time!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! I love the support I got on fanfiction. I hope I continue to get just as much support on here!!

Emma and Regina appeared on the beach on the outside of the forest. Regina ran her hand through her hair, still shocked by the previous event. She and Emma kissed, and that kiss broke the spell Emma was under. There was only one way that a kiss would have broken a spell, true loves kiss. Regina sighed at the thought, did Emma really love her? Or was it some twist within the wish.

 Emma began pacing, back to the sheriff she was before the wish. Her alternate self just kissed the mayor, not just kissed but a kiss strong enough to break that damn wish the queen cast. There was no way that she and the mayor were in love. Her alternate self, yeah maybe she was in love with the brunette but Emma Swan? The sheriff? The one who was currently living with a pirate. She loved hook, there was no way the mayor was her true love.

The two kept their distance from the other, trying to dance around the subject that was eating both women alive. Neither was ready to discuss the elephant floating around, both just wanted to get home to their son.

“So, Madam Mayor, you still trust our fellow dark one will come through on his side of the deal?” Emma glared at the brunette, still frustrated in her feelings.

Regina crossed her arms in front of her and glared at the sheriff. “Well, Ms. Swan, let’s see.” Regina takes a breath in and looks up at the sky. “Rumple…” Before she can finish the dark one appears, giggling that famous Rumpelstiltskin giggle. Regina death glares at the imp, beyond pissed at him for telling David and Snow about Emma and her.

He laughed glancing between the two women. “Well dearies, it looks like you figured out how to break your precious wish.”  

Emma glared at the dark one. “You told Snow and David? Why?”

Regina looked at Emma then back at the dark one. She rolled her eyes then tossed her hands to her side turning her back to the others, then quickly turned back to face them. “Because he knew Emma, of course, he knew. He knew everything, her knew that you would stop the arrows. He knew that you would kiss me, he knew it would break the wish. He knew all along Emma. Should have known. He’s the dark one and dark ones always know everything.” Regina crossed her arms in front of her chest.

Emma looked to Regina, then looked to the dark one. “Can we just please go home, now!” Emma was fed up with the conversation.

“Ah yes, a magic bean. I think the two of you are familiar with how it works.” He tossed the bean in the air, Emma catching it before it hit the ground.

Regina watched the exchange. She looked at Emma holding the bean. “Ready Ms. Swan?”

Emma nodded and threw the bean on the ground, opening the portal. She looked down as Regina reached out a hand.

Regina raised her eyebrow at Emma’s hesitation to grab her hand. “I’m not going to screw you, Ms. Swan, it’s just to make sure we stay together.”

Emma grabbed Regina’s hand, hating the butterflies she got from the touch. The two jumped into the portal. Soon they appeared in the center of Storybrooke, in the middle of main street.

***

Leroy came busting through the diner. Everyone turned towards him standing in the doorway.

David was sitting at the bar talking with Ruby. When Leroy busted into the diner David stood up. “What’s the matter, Leroy?”

Leroy caught his breath. “A portal, it just opened on Main Street. Who knows what is coming through it!”

David stood up and the group ran to the center of Main Street. Seeing the portal open, they all kept themselves at a safe distance, not wanting to be sucked into the hole.

The group squinted at a bright flash, the light cleared and two figures were standing. Still holding hands.

David looked closely at the figures. He quickly recognized their faces. “Emma!” David rushed towards his daughter and grabbed her into a tight embrace. “Your mom will be so pleased to know you're back safe.” He put a hand on the back of his daughter’s head, not able to control the beaming smile.

Hook and Henry came running up the street after receiving a call from David about the portal. Henry sees his mothers and rushes towards them. “Moms!” Emma lets go of David to catch Henry along with Regina. Henry places his head in between the two women’s shoulders.

Hook watched the exchange and smiled. He saw the blonde release Henry, slowly approaching her. He side smirked as she moved closer to him. “Ello love.”

Emma closed the space between hook and herself, she smiled and wrapped her arms around the pirate’s neck.

Regina put an arm around the front of her son and watched the exchange between the blonde and the pirate. She tried to hide the hurt in her eyes.

Her son looked up at her, sensing she was off. “You okay mom?”

Regina nodded. “How about we go home. I’m exhausted and could use a nap.”

Henry smiled and nodded. “Then you will tell me all about your adventure?”

Regina smiled and guided her son to the mansion. She couldn’t help steal one last glance at the blonde. She held back tears as the blonde leaned up and kissed the pirate. Her heart sank, she turned back towards her son, squeezing his shoulder. The two disappearing towards Mifflin Street.

Emma smiled into the kiss, but couldn’t help opening her eyes as she watched the brunette walk away from the group. Her stomach filled with butterflies at the sight of the brunette walking away, walking away from her.

***

**1 Month later**

A month had passed since Emma and Regina returned to Storybrooke. Looking from the outside things seemed as they always did like before the wish. Regina had faced the queen and figured out how to stop her. She combined the dark and light of their hearts, both sharing both parts. With the queen and Regina allied, Regina sent the queen to a place for her to get a fresh start. Snow and David were still under the sleeping curse with a twist, but Regina was close to figuring it out. Emma still lived with Hook. And Henry still went back and forth between his mom’s houses.

However, if you looked on the inside. Emma struggled to continue to connect with Hook, but she didn’t want to admit why. Regina spent a lot of time with Zelena, trying to break the sleeping spell. Regina was doing whatever she could to keep her mind off the blonde. The mayor and sheriff kept their distance, the two avoided each other like the plague. And neither discussed with anyone about what happened during their adventures with the wish. However, both were struggling to keep it a secret.  

Regina slammed her hands onto a book, pulling Zelena from her thoughts. “Jeez Regina, we will figure it out.”

Regina sighed and eased her frustration. “Ugh, sorry. I’m just frustrated.” She was frustrated, but it wasn’t over the damn curse. She was frustrated because she hated she still had feelings for the blonde. Usually, she was so good at pushing down her feelings, when it came to the blonde, it was much more challenging.

Zelena looked at her sister with concern. “Regina, you’ve been frustrated for a month. This goes beyond just being upset about finding out how to break the Queen's curse. What’s going on with you?”

Regina ran her hands through her hair. “Nothing, I’m fine Zelena.”

Zelena knew Regina was not fine, but she decided it was best not to push.

The two continued looking for answers in silent for a while before Regina sighed. “I am going to go to the Rabbit Hole, wanna come have a drink with me?”

***

Emma laid her head on Hook's chest, she stared blankly at the wall. Hook ran his hand through the blonde’s hair. “You okay love?”

Emma looked him and half smiled. Her mind couldn’t help but fill with thoughts of kissing the brunette. She hated not having control of her feelings. “Yeah, I’m fine.” She wasn’t fine.

Hook looked down at the blonde head. “You know you can tell me anything love. I’m here for you.”

Emma couldn’t take it anymore, she stood up and began putting on her tight jeans. She tossed her white tank over her black bra before informing the pirate what she was doing. “I’m gonna ask Ruby and Snow if they wanna grab some drinks.” She picked up her phone from the bed side table. She wasn’t sure which one was awake, so she just texted David’s phone. David replied and said he would wake Snow and leave her a note. She smiled at her phone when Ruby texted she was game.

***

Emma and her entourage were the first to arrive at the bar. They found a spot at the bar and ordered a round of shots. Regina and Zelena walked into the bar shortly after and found a booth. Both parties sat and began the night without either noticing the other.

Regina ordered a glass of red wine, where Zelena ordered whiskey.

Regina raised an eyebrow at her sister. “Need to be wasted to spend time with me?”

Zelena laughed but didn’t answer.

Emma threw back the shot and laughed at the joke Ruby had just told. Emma asked if they wanted to do another round, without waiting for an answer she was already ordering 2 more rounds.

Snow watched her daughter and looked at her slightly concerned. “Emma? You okay?”

Emma flicked towards Snow and smiled. “Uh yeah why?”

Ruby side smirked. “Because your liver is going to start complaining it’s drowning soon.”

Emma rolled her eyes. “Jeez, friends can’t get together and get drunk without all the questions?”

The shots were placed in front of them. Trying to side track the conversation she grabbed a shot glass and raised it. “So, are we going to talk or are we going to do shots?” Emma raised an eyebrow.

Snow and Ruby shared a glance, then both women shrugged. They each picked up a shot glass and clicked them together with a “Cheers”.

Regina took her last sip of her wine. She decided this wasn’t cutting it. She raised her hand and ordered a round of shots. As the waitress came over she caught a sight of blonde. Her heart skipped a beat at the sight. She swallowed and tried to ignore the sheriff and her company.

Zelena noticed the look and smiled. “It’s Emma. That’s what has been bugging you. Regina, what’s the deal with you and her? I thought you two were friends now?”

Regina tried to ignore the question and focus on the shots that were placed in front of them. Zelena, however, wasn’t letting go. She tossed back the shot and glared at Zelena. “We were friends, yes. Or at least I thought we were.”

Zelena looked into Regina’s eyes, seeing hurt. “So, what happened?”

Regina looked towards the bar and sighed. “A lot.”

Emma shot back another shot and spun in her chair. As she spun, she noticed the brunette. She paused at the sight of the mayor. Ruby caught Emma eyeing the mayor and nudged Snow.

Snow looked towards Emma and smirked. “Ah, that’s what’s wrong.”

Emma looked back at the two dark haired women. “What?”

Ruby smirked. “The mayor. That’s what wrong, something happen during the adventure of the wish?”

Emma shook her head and shot back another shot she had ordered. She was now feeling the effects of the alcohol in her system and could feel her judgment being clouded. She threw back one more shot and hopped off the stool, staring down the brunette at the booth.

Snow noticed Emma’s actions, but before she could say anything the blonde was already inching towards the booth. She put a hand on her forehead and watched cautiously, ready to step in if Emma began to do anything stupid.

Emma stumbled to the booth. She locked eyes with the brunette as she placed a hand on the table and leaned towards Regina.

Regina raised an eyebrow and couldn’t help looking the woman up and down. “May I help you, Ms. Swan.”  

“Regina, we should talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t be mad, but I thought this was a really good stopping point. Till next time!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the chapters are getting posted back to back in one day. But, I had this story on Fanfiction and finally got the chance to put the story on here. I hope you enjoy!

Regina glared at the blonde. Now was not the time or the place to have this discussion. Especially in the state, they both were in. “Now is not the time Ms. Swan.”

Emma was not pleased with this response. “No, I think it is the time, Madame Mayor.” Emma leaned closer to the brunette. She wasn’t sure what her plan was, but she just desperately wanted the brunette’s attention.

Regina glared at the blonde inching closer to her. All she wanted to do was pull the blonde close to her and kiss those soft lips of the sheriff. Instead, she stood up, nudging the woman aside. She walked towards the door and Zelena followed looking at the hurt blonde as she passed.

Emma roughly walked up to the brunette and grabbed her wrist, causing Regina to turn around giving Emma the death stare.

Snow saw Emma grab Regina, immediately went up to the blonde. “Emma, I think it’s time to go home.”

Emma looked at Regina with hurt in her eyes. “No, she has to talk to me.”

Regina pulled her wrist out of the death grip. She turned towards Snow. “I’d suggest a leash.” She raised her eyebrow and walked out, disappearing in a puff of purple smoke. Zelena soon followed, disappearing in green smoke.

Snow looked completely shocked at Regina’s response, but she was more concerned at the stares they were receiving. She looked towards Ruby, who then rushed to help hold up Emma. The three women inched out of the bar and worked on getting Emma to Snow’s place. They decided Hook shouldn’t see Emma in this state. They didn’t want her to say something she might later regret. This was a discussion that needed to be had sober.

***

Regina blinked at the bright lights shining into her bedroom. She put her fingers to her temple and squinted. Her head was throbbing and she knew it would be a long day. She winced as she remembered the events of the previous night. Did she really tell Snow to put a leash on her daughter? The old Regina wouldn’t have felt any remorse from her harsh words, but now, it wasn’t who she was anymore. And she truly felt bad for what she said. She sat up and grabbed her robe off the end of the bed. She walked down stairs and was greeted by Henry in the living room.

“Hi, mom.” He smiled as he watched her walk towards the kitchen.

She winced at the loud voice and tried to smile at her son. “I thought you were staying with a friend for the weekend. It’s Saturday.” She had a hard time forming proper thoughts with her head throbbing.

“I wanted to come home. That okay?”

Regina smiled and hugged him. “You are always welcome. Want some breakfast?”

Henry smirked. “It’s almost 1 pm.”

Regina smirked. “Okay. Lunch?”

***

Emma stirred as she began to wake up. She opened her eyes, squinting at the light. She looked around the room and noticed she was in her parent’s place, in her old bed. She shuttered at the sudden remembrance of the night before. She sat up and pinched the bridge of her nose. She stood up and grabbed her shoes, heading down stairs.

She was greeted by a cheerful snow. “Good morning!”

Emma tensed at the high-pitched words. She walked up to the coffee maker and poured herself a big cup of coffee. She looked at her eager mother, knowing she wanted to talk.

“You ready to talk about it, Emma?” She tilted her head.

“No, but do I have a choice?” Emma rolled her eyes and sat at the table.

“Yes.”

“Then I don’t want to talk about it.”

Snow sighed. “Emma, you really should talk about it.”

Emma frowned. “It’s not a big deal. I was drunk. People always do stupid shit when they are drunk.”

Snow frowned. “It was more than that Emma. You know at one point we use to be friends. I know I’m your mother, but I’m still your friend.”

Emma sighed. She really didn’t want to talk about it, but she knew if she didn’t say anything Snow would continue to be persistent. She sighed again and looked at the dark-haired women peering at her. “We kissed…”

“Who kissed?” Snow came and sat next to Emma at the table.

“Regina and I. We kissed.”

“Emma…you, you kissed Regina? But, hook?” Snow looked at Emma concerned.

“At the time, I was under the wish. My alternate self, well she thought she was in love with Regina. I love Hook.” She realized, she wasn’t just trying to convince her mother, but herself as well.

“Well…” Snow tilted her head and looked to the side.

“Well? What?” She glared at her mother.

“Well, Emma. You haven’t been yourself since the two of you returned. Seems to be more there than you are letting on.”

Emma sighed and leaned against her hand, elbow resting on the table. The truth was there was more there. She realized that her mother was right, something was between the mayor and her, being drunk made her aware of that. But, she wasn’t going to admit to it. She was with hook and she was okay with that. She was okay with that right?

She finally formed words to tell snow. “I think your reading into this more than what is really there.”

Snow knew Emma wasn’t being completely honest, but she decided to not push any further. “Okay, whatever you say.” Snow smiled softly.

Emma looked at the time. 1 pm, she needed to get home. “I got to get home. Talk to you later.”

Snow nodded and watched her daughter leave.

***

Regina and Henry decided that instead of making food they would just go to granny’s. Regina missed moments like this with her son. It had been too long since just him and she had spent time together, without the whole charming clan.

“How is school going.” She smiled as her son ate a fry.

Henry looked up from his plate and smiled. “Things are good. Boring, but I’m getting better at math. Being in New York helped, but even back here I’m still improving.”

Regina smiled, proud. “Good, keep it up. Who knows maybe you will be a math genius by the time you graduate.”

Henry just chuckled and took a bite of his burger.

The two sat in silence before Henry broke the silence. “So, what’s going on with you and Emma?”

Regina swallowed her coffee slowly, then looked up. Trying to seem collected at the mention of the blonde’s name. She cleared her throat and smiled. “Uh, nothing. Why?”

Henry didn’t believe his brunette mother for a second. “You two haven’t looked at each other or talked to one another in a month, mom. Before the wish, you two seemed to be almost friends. Something happened. What was it?”

Regina squinted and pursed her lips. She had a smart kid and she knew it. But, she was not prepared to tell her son she was in love with his other mother. “Something did happen, but it’s nothing you should worry yourself with Henry.”

Henry frowned he could see his mom didn’t want to talk about it. He’d keep working on her, but for now, he would let it rest.

***

Emma walked along the street she had spent the past few minutes racking her brain, trying to organize her thoughts. She knew Snow was right. She was off, and Regina had something to do with it, but there was more to it than just that.

She approached her newly bought home. Home, Neal had once told her that home was a place that when you left, you just missed it. Being away from the house she had just recently purchased, well, she didn’t miss it much. She loved Hook, yes. But, there was something off about the relationship. She didn’t know for sure if it had something to do with Regina, but she did know that Hook wasn’t her happy ending. She knew now more than ever, that she needed to end it with Hook. It wasn’t fair to keep leading him on like this. To continue thinking everything was okay when it wasn’t.

She took a deep breath as she stared at the door of the house. She reached out and put her key in the door, unlocking it slowly. She crept into the house, waiting to be greeted by the pirate. When she wasn’t greeted she wandered the house looking for Hook. She couldn’t help but smile at the man sitting on the couch grumbling at the TV.

He turned to see Emma entering the living room. “Hey there, love.” He smiled, then pointed to the TV. “The magic box won’t stop telling me about watches and sucky thingy’s.”

Emma looked at him confused. “Vacuums?” Emma laughed.

Hook looked at her. “Yes, yes whatever. How do I make it stop?” Emma sighed and went to grab the remote. She turned the TV off and sat next to him. Preparing herself to confess her concerns.

He turned towards her noticing the shift in the atmosphere. “You okay love?”

Emma sighed and began, just ripping the Band-Aid off. “Hook, I need to talk to you.”

Hook looked down, then back to her. He had been feeling things had been off for the past few months, he had a feeling this would be coming up soon. “What’s wrong?”

Emma took a deep breath. “I think it’s time we take a break. Give each other some space.”

Hook side smiled, trying to hide his hurt. “If you want to end things, love, all you had to do was say it.” He stood up and started walking away.

Emma grabbed his hook, stopping him in his tracks. “I just have some things I need to work through. Things just aren’t working for us right now. I’m sorry.”

Hooked turned to look at Emma. The words stinging, but she was right. Things weren’t working. “No worries love. I want only your happiness.” With that, he was gone.

Emma sat on the couch, feeling mixed emotions. She was relieved to longer be lying to hook, but she was sad to see him go. They did have history, and she did care for the man. It just wasn’t enough, not for her to be happy, truly happy.

She stood up and wiped a tear trying to fall from her eye. She didn’t want to just hang out in the house alone, so she decided to go and get a drink at granny’s.

***

Emma walked into the diner and immediately saw Regina and Henry. Regina had her back to the door so Henry is the first to spot her. “Mom!” He runs up to her and hugs her.

She wraps her arms around him, she can’t believe how tall he is getting. She smiles into his shoulder, then meets eyes with the brunette in the booth.

Henry steps away and then looks at his blonde mother. “Eat with us? We aren’t done yet.”

Emma wants to say no, save her from the awkward encounter of being with the brunette. But, she can’t help but find herself saying yes and walking over to the booth with her son.

She smiles to the side and nods to the brunette. Henry sits in the middle of the booth on his side. Trying to get Emma to sit next to Regina, but Emma catches on. “Scoot over kid.” He sighs and listens.

Ruby walks over to the table, trying to save Emma from the initial awkward silence. “What are you having Emma?”

Emma smiles a thankful smile. “I’ll just have fries and whiskey.”

Regina raises an eyebrow. “Must you drink in the middle of the day. Around…” She almost says my son, still upset at Emma. “Our son. We must set an example for him, Ms. Swan.”

Emma glares at Regina then looks towards Henry, who smiles at her. “He’s fine, right kid?”

Henry nods and eats a fry.

Emma can’t help but notice, that even with her and Regina on the outs the conversation still flows as if nothing is wrong. It’s natural, she always had to work a little harder to talk to Hook. But, with Regina, it wasn’t so hard.

Ruby placed the plate of fries and whiskey in front of the blonde, Emma smiled and thanked her. She picked up a fry and slowly began to eat.

Regina watched the women, trying not to be obvious. Henry watched the exchange, suddenly it clicked. He realized in that moment that his brunette mother had feelings for his blonde mother, and he got the sense his blonde mother had feelings as well but was just hiding them. He smirked to himself, then looked at his phone.

Emma caught the smirk. “Hey what’s with the grin kid?”

Henry smiled. “Oh nothing, just the guys invited me to go to the movies. Can I go?” He glanced between his moms.

They both nodded in agreement before the two knew it he was hopping over the booth and heading out the diner.

Emma played with a fry on her plate, not sure how to break the silence.

Regina decided to be the bold one. “Emma?”

Emma looked up. “Uh, yeah?”

“I think it’s time we had that talk.”

Emma nodded. “Yeah, uh. I think you’re right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Till next time!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a few more chapters to post then I will be back to posting 1 chapter a day. Enjoy!!

Regina intertwined her hands and looked down at them, then up at Emma. “Emma, we need to talk about what happened in the forest.” She kept her voice down from the wondering ears.

“Regina, it was a kiss made during a wish. I wasn’t myself.” Emma not only tried to convince Regina but was still trying to convince herself. She did feel something between herself and the woman in front of her, but she was not ready to find out what it was. “Can’t we just go back to being friends? Being friends was good for us, we did well being friends. I can’t explain what happened in the enchanted forest, but I do know that I do miss talking to you. I miss being your friend Regina.”

Regina’s heart fluttered at the words coming from the blonde’s lips, her sweet lips. She shook the thought from her mind. She needed to get thoughts like that out of her head if she was ever going to be friends with Emma, and she did miss being her friend. “I miss being your friend too Emma.” Regina smiled, trying to hide the hurt deep inside.

Emma smiled, satisfied with friends. “So, friends?”

Regina nodded. “Friends.”

Emma sighed. Now that she and Regina were friends again, she really needed someone to talk to. “So, uh… I broke up with Hook.”

Regina looked up at Emma in shock. This was not going to help her, and her feelings. “Emma, I am so sorry. What happened?”

Emma took a sip of her whiskey, pursing her lips. “I just woke up, I realized he wasn’t my happy ending. I don’t know. Things just aren’t what they are supposed to be.”

Regina reached out and placed her hand on Emma’s, a small spark came off their hands, making the two women pull apart. Regina stuttered then looked at the time. “I uh, I should probably go.”

Emma nodded and smiled. Regina began to walk away, then paused. She turned around and looked at Emma. “I am sorry Emma, and I am here if you need me.” She wanted to stay for the blonde but needed some air, some space.

Emma smiled and watched the brunette leave the diner.

***

**2 Months later**

As time passed the two women found it easier to be together. They were able to be in the same room together, and they even were able to brush hands without a spark startling them. In fact, no sparks happened at all since that day in the diner. They even started a tradition, every Friday they met at granny’s and had lunch. They discussed their weeks, work, Henry, they even on occasion discussed Snow and David. Regina had finally figured out how to break the twisted sleeping curse. Their conversations together were nice, simple. They both enjoyed the company. However, the two avoided anything deep and emotional.

The life they were currently living seemed to be working just fine, they were friends. It worked nicely, they didn’t have to suffer any pain that emotion brought. Both women were happy. Weren’t they happy?

It was Friday, lunch time. Emma looked at her watch as she sat at her desk at the sheriff station. She smiled, realizing it was time for her lunch with Regina. She got up and walked over to the diner. When she walked in she noticed the brunette was already sitting at their usual booth. She walked over and smiled before sitting down across from the brunette.

Regina smiled and watched the blonde sit down. “Hay.”

Emma tilted her head. “Hi. Am I late?”

Regina shook her head. “No, I’m early. I finished my paperwork early and thought I might as well come early, nothing better to do.”

Emma laughed softly. Ruby came over and kneeled against the table. “What’ll you ladies be having?”

Regina smiled at the brunette. “I’ll have a Caesar salad and a white wine.”

Emma smirk, the women always was consistent in her ordering. “I’ll have a burger and fries. And a beer.” Emma was also consistent.

Ruby walked away, Regina looked to Emma and smiled. “How was your week?”

Emma smiled and fiddled with her fingers. “Not bad, Leroy was in my cells a few more times this week than usual, but it was all around pretty quiet. What about you?”

“Paperwork. Speaking of paperwork, you know you are behind on some.” Regina smirked and raised her eyebrow. She was used to the sheriff turning in the paperwork late, but she liked to mess with the blonde.

Emma blushed slightly, and looked down, biting her lip. “Uh, yeah. Totally almost done.”

Regina shook her head a smiled. “No, you’re not.”

Emma blushed. “Haven’t even started yet.”

Regina kicked Emma’s leg softly.

“Ow.” Emma bent down and rubbed her leg. Ruby interrupted the playful banter with food and alcohol.

The two finished their meal, still having their standard banter continue. It was the standard lunch the two had. However, the two women both knew something was missing. Things were great, they were, but they both wanted more than this.

Emma looked at her watch, this lunch had gone on slightly longer than usual. She needed to get back to the station. She stood and threw a couple bills on the table. Regina rolled her eyes, as usual, she hated when Emma paid for both their meals. Emma didn’t know why she did that, but it had kind of become their thing. Emma would pay for a meal, then next week Regina would. 

Regina stood and smiled. Watching the blonde leave. Once the blonde disappeared the brunette did what she always did, every week when the blonde left she would sit back down into the booth and put her face in her hands. And every week Ruby would come over, place a hand on Regina’s shoulder, not saying a thing, then clear the table.

It was a routine like clockwork. Ruby always saw the hurt in Regina’s eyes as the blonde walked away. What Regina didn’t know was Emma was hurting just as much.

Every Friday Emma also had her own routine. She would leave the diner, rounded the corner, then once she was out of sight she leaned against the wall, eyes slightly watery. Always the same, every Friday.

Both women hurting, neither knowing the other was hurting just as much.

***

**Later that night**

Emma walked up the stairs to her parent’s place. She promised her parents she would have dinner with them. David could see Emma hurting and thought spending time with family would help. She reached the door, took a breath and tried to put on a good face.

Emma inched inside and saw Snow behind the island cooking, and it smelled really good. “Hey mom.”

Snow turned around and smiled. “Hi, Emma.” She turned back towards the stove and started stirring some mixed veggies and chicken. “Poor us some drinks. Food will be done soon. Your dad is just finishing his shower.”

Emma took off her boots, then walked towards a cupboard. She pulled out some glasses and a bottle of wine and poured them drinks.

She leaned on the counter and sipped her wine. “How was your day?”

***

Regina brushed her hair out of her face, she leaned against her hand, elbow on the table.

Zelena walked up behind her and reached out a glass of whiskey. “Here, this helps.”

Regina sat up and took the glass.

Zelena sat next to Regina and looked at her. “Ready to talk now?”

Regina sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. No, she wasn’t ready to talk about it, she didn’t think she would ever be ready to talk about it. However, she knew she needed to talk about it. She leaned against the table, arms crossed. “I can’t do it anymore, Zelena.”

“Do what?” Zelena sipped her glass and concentrated on her sister.

“Being friends with Emma, it’s tearing me apart. Every Friday, eating lunch, talking about our weeks, talking about Henry. It’s just, it’s destroying me Zelena.” She threw back her drink, wincing as it burned her throat. She poured herself another drink, circling her finger over the top of the glass.

“Dear, I don’t think you have a choice. Henry can’t keep being in the middle of the two of you. It’s not healthy for him.”

Regina rolled her eyes. “You’ve been a parent for a second. What do you know of being a mother.” She instantly regretted her words. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean…look you’re a wonderful mother. I just…nevermind.” She turned and looked at baby Robin sleeping in her crib.

Zelena smiled softly, Regina’s words still stinging in the back of her mind. “Look, I may not have been a mother for long, but I do see what it does to him when the two of you fight. He seems a lot happier when both of his moms are getting along.” Zelena paused, taking a sip of her drink. “So, are you going to tell me now what exactly happened in the forest, during that wish. You can’t keep it inside forever. And it’s clearly making you irritable.”

Regina sighed. She knew Zelena was right. “I know…” She sighed, realizing the truth was she need to tell and talk to someone. She took a deep breath, gaining her courage. “We kissed. While Emma was under the wish. We kissed, and well it woke her up from the wish.” 

Zelena sighed. She hated it took her sister this long to talk to her about it, but she also felt sympathy for her. She couldn’t imagine the hurt she was going through. “Regina, what the hell. Why didn’t you say anything? This makes a big difference, you have to talk to her! That’s true loves kiss.”

“What’s the point, if she wanted to talk about it don’t you think she would?” She sighed and took a drink.

“Regina, maybe she’s scared. Maybe she just needs a push?” Zelena narrowed her eyes.

***

Emma sat at the table, Snow sitting across from her, David at the head of the table. Snow took a sip of her wine, then looked at Emma. “So, where is Henry tonight? I would have thought he’d join us?”

Emma took a bite, then smiled to the side. “He wanted to go to the movies, guess he’s getting too old for family time.” She rolled her eyes, taking a sip of wine.

Snow looked at David, giving him a look of, _ask her what’s wrong._

David cleared his throat. “Emma, your mom and I. Well, is everything okay Emma?”

Emma swallowed her bite, then smiled. She was pushing down her feelings, the truth was she wasn’t okay. “Yeah, I’m fine guys.”

Snow frowned and put her hand over Emma’s. “Emma, you’re not okay. You have been irritable, moping around. You just haven’t been yourself. What’s going on? Is it Regina.”

Emma perked up at the brunette’s name. “Regina? What? Why the hell would it be her?” Emma looked down, moving her food around her plate.

Snow could still see the hurt in her daughter’s eyes. She knew it was Regina hurting Emma. “Emma, I know that look. I don’t know why you won’t talk about it. But I know it has something to do with her. Is it about the kiss? The one that happened in the forest. I was right, wasn’t I? There is more there.”

David put a hand on Emma’s shoulder. “You know you can talk to us, right? About anything.”

Emma sighed. She knew she couldn’t keep it inside anymore. She had been walking around for months now, hiding her feelings. Hiding her fears. The truth was, she was terrified of admitting feelings for the mayor. Everyone always ran from her, gave up on her, why wouldn’t the mayor also. She ran her fingers through her hair, sighing as she looked up at her mother. She knew she needed to tell her parents the truth, they already knew about them kissing. So, why not admit her feelings too. “I, I think I might love her.”

David and Snow exchanged looks. Snow tilted her head. “Oh Emma, why is that so bad? What are you so afraid of?”

Emma drank the last of her wine, pouring more. “I’m afraid of the love. When we kissed in the forest, well it wasn’t just a kiss. When we kissed it broke me from my spell, I woke up from the wish.”

Snow shared another look with David, then smiled at Emma. “Emma, you have to go and talk to her. You have to tell her how you feel. That is true loves kiss. It’s the most powerful thing of all. You can’t let go of that Emma.”

Emma shook her head and frowned. “That was months ago, and that kiss was made under a wish. I’m sure it was just some twist within the wish.”

Snow softened her eyes, looking at Emma. “Emma, Regina wasn’t under the wish. Only you were. That means…”

Emma interrupted her mother. “That she loves me too.” Emma had already thought about that, but that’s what was terrifying her. If Regina loved her back that means she had to let someone in. She didn’t think she was ready to let someone in. What if Regina realized Emma was just too damaged.

Snow’s expression lit up. “Then Emma you have to go tell her! Emma, you can’t just let this chance go by. You have the chance at true love, and everyone deserves that.”

Emma knew snow was right. Her mom always had a way of making Emma have hope. She had to go and talk to Regina. She stood up. “I gotta go.” She grabbed her jacket off the back of the chair and ran out the door.

David put an arm around Snow’s shoulders, kissing the top of her head as they watched their daughter run off to catch her true love. 

***

Regina shifted in her seat. She took a drink and slammed her hand on the table.

Zelena jumped at the sudden loud noise. “Jeez Regina, you’re going to wake the baby. What’s wrong.”

Regina stood, grabbing her coat. “You know what. You’re right. I need to fight for her. I need to tell her I’m not giving up. That I know that there is more there than just the wish.” She ran out the door.

Zelena smiled as she watched her sister run out.

***

Thunder began to roar. It filled the air, making it smell crisp and clean. Both women running to the location of the other, neither knowing about the other.

Regina knew Emma was eating dinner with her parents tonight so she went to the apartment in the square. She ran up the steps, as fast as she could in heels. She reached the top of the steps, knocking on the door in a hurry.

Emma turned the corner and reached the mansion. She looked up at the sky, seeing the dark clouds form in the night sky. She quickly ran up to the front door, banging on it when she reached it.

Snow answered the door. “Regina? Hi.” Snow looked shocked to see the brunette.

Regina, slightly out of breath looked at the women standing in the doorway. “I’m looking for Emma.”

Zelena answered the door. “What do you…” She paused seeing the blonde. “Emma?”

Emma looking out of breath quickly formed words. “I’m looking for Regina.”

Snow sighed. “Emma went looking for you. She’s not here.”

Zelena smiled. “Regina isn’t here love, she’s looking for you.”

Regina sighed. “Damnit.” She turned and ran down the stairs.

Snow watched, smiling wide and bright.

Emma hit the pillar and ran off. “Damnit.”

The thunder roared louder as the two ran towards the center of town. Both trying to find the other. Thunder smacked again. Rain began to fall, hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me! Till next time!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the chapters are kind of short, but I’d rather them be short and end at a break then run on. There is a method to my madness. The support means the world to me thank you!! Last chapter I'm posting today and then you will have to wait till tomorrow for an update. Chapter 8! Here you go!

Regina stopped as the rain began to fall, she laughed and held out her hands for a moment, then continued to run towards Emma’s direction. Her heart beating along with the rumble of the thunder. Feeling her movements guided by the rain.

Emma stared up at the sky, stopping just long enough to let the rain begin hitting her face, before continuing to run. She reached main street and spotted the brunette, turning the corner. Her heart sped up, along with the rumble of thunder.

Regina turned the corner she looked down the street and saw the blonde.

The two women ran down the street, the closer they got the louder the thunder roared. Once they were a few feet away, they paused. The rain fell down their faces, both panting, almost out of breath. They looked at each other for a moment, both drenched from head to toe.

The two rushed towards each other, passionately locking their lips. Just as their lips connected a flash of lightning filled the sky. The once dark sky looked white for a moment. However, it was as if the two women were in a trance, neither realizing what was going on around them.

As the kiss deepened the thunder roared louder. Emma lowered her hands, placing them on the small of Regina’s back. She pulled the woman closer and picked her up, deepening the kiss even more.

Thunder cracked and lightning struck the clock tower. Sparks flew, they stopped kissing to duck from the sparks. Breaking the trance, they looked at each other.

Regina looked at Emma, still holding each other close. “Emma, are you okay?”

Emma looked up and into the brunette’s chocolate eyes. She smiled, then pulled the brunette in for another deep kiss. Thunder roared loud, the rain continuing to fall on the women. Emma pulled back slightly and whispered into the kiss. “How about we go somewhere not in the middle of the street?”

Regina nodded as she kissed the blonde. Emma waved her hand and the two disappeared into a puff of white smoke.

***

The two appeared in Emma’s bedroom. The house was dark, empty, quiet. Emma moved her hands along Regina’s back. She moved her hands so she could remove Regina’s jacket. Moving her lips down the brunette’s neck, softly kissing the muscle. Breathing hot air as she inched down to Regina’s collarbone.

Regina tilted her head backward, letting out soft moans. Her jacket hit the ground, she reached up and put her hands on the blonde’s shoulders, then moved them to Emma’s front so she could remove Emma’s red leather jacket. Once the jacket joined the other, she reached up and felt Emma’s biceps. Biting her lip at the muscle tone.

Emma noticed the lip bite and smirked. She nipped the brunette’s collarbone slightly, causing Regina to gasp. Emma moved her hands up Regina’s back, she found the zipper of Regina’s dress and slowly moved it down as she kissed Regina’s neck.

Regina moved her hands up to Emma’s neck, moving her head so she could look into Emma’s bright green eyes. She leaned in as Emma unzipped the rest of her dress. She moved her hands down the front of Emma, trailing her center, causing the blonde to gasp softly. She reached the end of Emma’s tank and lifted it over the blonde’s head. Joining the two jackets on the floor.

Regina’s eyes trailed Emma’s exposed skin, she placed a hand softly on the center of Emma’s chest, she moved her hand down only her middle finger touching Emma’s skin.

Emma bit her lip and moved to Regina’s shoulders, she slowly moved Regina’s dress down her body until it naturally hit the floor. She followed the brunette’s olive skin, starting at her feet, still in heels, up to her knees. She followed the muscle tone of Regina’s perfect thighs, then stopped for a moment at the silk, black underwear. Her eyes continued up the brunette’s core, her perfectly toned core. She paused once more when her eyes reached Regina’s matching silk, black bra. She reached the woman’s face, who seemed satisfied with Emma’s look. “You going to finish undressing me with your hands or your eyes, Ms. Swan?”

Emma bit her lip and pulled the brunette as close as she could, their exposed skin pressing softly against each other. She gazed into Regina’s eyes, moving a piece of hair that had fallen onto the brunette’s face. “You, are breathtaking.” She leaned in and kissed the brunette, soft, and smooth.

Regina smiled into the kiss and moved her hands up Emma’s back. She stepped out of her heels and moved the two of them closer to the bed. Once they reached the edge of the bed Regina leaned forward, causing Emma to pull herself onto the bed. Regina deepened the kiss and placed a hand on the bed to balance herself as she pushed Emma further onto the bed with her body.

Emma leaned back onto the bed, flattening herself onto her back. Her hand moving along Regina’s sides. She moved her hands up the brunette’s sides, slowly inching to the front of Regina’s chest. Her hand’s smoothly moved over Regina’s breasts, causing the brunette to moan into the kiss.

Regina moved her lips down Emma’s jaw. She placed soft kisses as she moved down the blonde’s neck. She reached Emma’s chest and nipped slightly on the top of Emma’s breast. Emma moaned softly, digging her nails slightly into the brunette’s shoulder blades.

Regina moved slowly down the blonde’s body. Placing soft bites and smooth kisses along the blonde’s core. Emma not able to help her hips moving slightly up and down, letting out soft moans at each kiss and bite. Regina reached Emma’s sides and placed a slightly harder bite just under the blonde’s ribs. Emma gasped and dug her nails harder into Regina.

Regina smiled and licked along the bite mark with the tip of her tongue. She moved her partially open mouth farther down Emma’s stomach, her lips slightly gracing the light skin. She reached the top of Emma’s pants. She placed a hard kiss right under the navel of the blonde.

Emma moaned. Her hands had moved to the brunette’s hair. She tangled her fingers into the wet, dark hair. She pulled the brunette’s hair, causing Regina’s head to raise slightly, lips parting slightly, releasing a gasp.

Regina smirked and began unbuttoning the rain soaked jeans. When the button was undone Regina leaned down and kissed the top of Emma’s blue boy shorts.

Emma’s hips raised, arching her back. She moaned and pulled the wet hair once more. Regina tilted her head back again biting her lip, causing Emma to pull the brunette up to her by her hair, forcing their lips together.

Regina moaned into the kiss. She parted their lips. “Let me take your damn pants off, now.” Regina’s voice dropped an octave as she said now.

Emma raised an eyebrow. “Someone is getting impatient, huh Madame Mayor?”

Regina kissed the blonde, biting her lip as she pulled away. “Shut up Ms. Swan.” She inched off the bed getting the perfect angle to rip the tight, wet jeans off the blonde.

Emma sat up once her jeans were off and pulled the brunette on top of her. Causing an uncontrolled laugh from both women. She stared into the beautiful chocolate eyes. “I love you, Regina.”

Regina smiled and kissed the blonde. “I love you too Emma.”

Emma smiled, then suddenly flipped them so she was now on top. She started placing soft kisses on the olive skin along Regina’s neck. She reached behind Regina’s back and unclasped her bra, using only 2 fingers. Once the bra was unclasped she pulled the straps down Regina’s toned arms. She tossed the bra to the floor, not wasting any time before her lips made contact with the skin of Regina’s nipple.

Regina tilted her head back and moaned softly. She laced her fingers into the still damp blonde hair, pulling slightly.

Pleased with the reaction, Emma slowly moved down the brunette’s core. She stopped when she reached the silk underwear. She placed a soft kiss on the top of them, close to Regina’s center. The brunette moaned. Emma slipped her fingers under the top of the band of the underwear, slowly pulling them down the mayor’s body.

She smiled at the exposed center between the brunette’s legs. She opened Regina’s legs slightly, placing her hands on the brunette’s hips. She kissed Regina’s core lightly, then trailed her tongue down till she reached her clit. She flicked her tongue against Regina’s clit, causing the brunette to move her hips up, tilting her head back and moan.

Regina wrapped her hands into the sheets pulling them towards her shoulders. As the blonde quickened her speed, her hips moving up and down with each lick of Emma’s tongue. “Emma.” The brunette let out a loud moan when Emma moved down her clit and inserted her tongue inside her, not being able to control her words any longer. “Fuck!”

Emma smiled in between Regina’s legs. She allowed her tongue to ride Regina’s center till the end of her ecstasy. When Regina calmed down, Emma kissed Regina’s center one last time before inching back up the brunette’s body. She leaned down and kissed Regina, allowing her to taste herself.

Regina smiled into the kiss. “Fuck Emma.”   

Emma smiled. “We sure do have a mouth today don’t we Madame Mayor?”

Regina laughed, she looked into the green eyes and moved Emma’s hair behind her ear. “Shut up Ms. Swan.” She flipped them over, then planted a kiss on the blonde. “Now it’s your turn to scream.” She quickly released Emma from her bra, throwing it on the floor. Placing kisses along the woman’s chest, causing moans to release from the blonde’s mouth.

She moved down the toned abs, down to the top of the blonde’s boy shorts. She slowly pulled them off, throwing them, letting the last article of clothing meet the rest of the disposed of, rain soaked, clothing piled on the floor. She leaned down and kissed Emma’s center, then bit the inside of Emma’s thigh, close to her center.

Emma gasped. “Shit Regina.”

Regina licked the now red area and moved her tongue along Emma’s center. She placed her tongue on Emma’s clit and moved up and down. She flattened her tongue on Emma’s center and moved up, ending with a single flick. The blonde’s hips bucked at the movements, along with moans escaping the blonde’s lips.

Regina could feel Emma reaching her climax, she moved her tongue down and inserted her tongue inside the blonde.

The blonde let out a loud moan and an even louder. “Fuck me!”

Regina smiled into the blonde center. “Gladly.” She fastened her pace, riding out the blonde’s climax. When she had calmed she moved up the blonde’s body, kissing her core and she moved up. When she reached the blonde's face she leaned in a kissed her softly.

Emma smiled. “Holy fuck Regina.” She pulled the brunette as close as she could, deepening the kiss.

Regina smiled into the kiss. “I aim to please.” She kissed the blonde once more and then gazed into the green eyes. “You know, we might want to change the sheets before we fall asleep. They are a little damp from the rain.”

Emma smirked. “That’s not all they are damp from.”

Regina jammed her fist slightly into Emma’s side, causing Emma to laugh. Regina waved her hand and the sheets and comforter under them were changed, dry, and warm.

The two women cuddled under the covers, snuggling close. Emma checked her phone, making sure Henry was safe and sound with Zelena. “Henry said that Zelena is passed out on the couch with baby Robin. Look.” She flipped the phone so Regina could see.

Regina laughed. “Oh Lord. It’s like Henry is the sitter, not my sister.”

Emma put her phone on the bedside table and snuggled close to the brunette. She put her arm around Regina’s waist, pulling her close. Regina put her arm behind Emma, resting her hand on Emma’s arm.

The two fell asleep quickly, both content and exhausted.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, that’s all for this chapter. I had a fucking blast writing this chapter. So, I hope you enjoyed it! Till next time!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. I hope you all enjoy fluff, cause I’m pretty sure there is going to be more fluff or maybe some rocky points. Who knows? Me, but I’ll let you guys find out. Shall we continue with more Swanqueen? Oh, but first! Thank you, thank you so much for all the comments, favs/kudos. the support I'm getting fills my heart with joy! I do love seeing my email light up every day with a new notification! Makes me smile! Also, I just wanted to quickly say again, that this story is also on fanfiction. Alright, on ward oncers!!

Regina laid staring up at the ceiling, she had been awake for a while now. The blonde underneath her, however, was still deep in sleep. She looked down at the sleeping sheriff and ran her fingers through the blonde locks. At the touch, Emma began to stir, Regina stopped, trying not to wake her, enjoying the closeness. Instead, the blonde snuggled closer, Regina took this as a sign she could continue to run her fingers through the blonde hair.

The two laid like this, un disturbed for 20 minutes before Emma stirred once more, this time blinking awake. She looked up and hummed. “Mmm, hi.”

Regina smiled and kissed the top of Emma’s head. “Good morning.”

Emma reached across Regina, trying to grab her phone. Before she could reach her phone, Regina was pulling her back close to her.

Emma laughed. “I need to check my phone, Regina.”

Regina kissed Emma’s shoulder softly. “No, you don’t. Stay here.”

Emma smirked and quickly grabbed her phone before Regina could stop her. “Ha.” Emma looked through her messages. She had a few from Snow, okay not a few, more like 10. Emma shook her head, then texted _I’ll tell you everything later, okay?_

Emma looked at Regina, planted a quick kiss, then hopped off the bed.  

Regina furrowed her brow. “Hey, come back. Where are you going?”

Emma laughed. “Am I allowed to pee Madame Mayor?”

Regina blushed. “Yes, Ms. Swan. You may pee.”

Regina sat up on the edge of the bed, she ran her fingers through her hair, walked to the closet and grabbed a plaid button up. She went to a set of dresser drawers, opened the top drawer and pulled out a pair of Emma’s boy shorts. She put on the shirt and boy shorts just as Emma was walking out of the bathroom.

Emma paused and noticed the brunette. She raised her brow and smirked. “And who said you could borrow my clothes?”

Regina bit her lip. “Well, considering mine smell like rain. I just took it upon myself. I can’t walk around town naked.”

Emma walked up to the brunette and put her arm around her. “No, but you can walk around here naked. Actually, I think I’d prefer it.” She leaned in and kissed Regina.

Regina placed a finger on Emma’s nose and smiled. “Yes, but we can’t always get what we want, dear.” She smiled and walked to the bedroom door.

“Hey, now where are you going?”

Regina turned and smiled. “Breakfast, I know how you eat Ms. Swan. I’m sure you could use a good homemade breakfast.”

Emma shook her head. “Fine. But, only because you’ll look good making it.”

Regina laughed and walked out of the room and downstairs.

Emma watched her leave. She grabbed a tank top from a drawer and put on some boxers. She picked up the clothes off the ground and put them in the hamper. She smiled at the thought of the brunette’s clothes mixed in with hers. She took a breath and smiled before leaving the room.

The morning was filled with flirting, lots of blushing, and small talk. The two enjoyed a wonderful breakfast of pancakes and bacon. It was the perfect Saturday morning. The two never wanted to leave their bubble, however, they knew that soon they would need to venture out into the world. They had a few people that were begging for explanations.

***

When breakfast was over the two took a quick shower, together. They tried their best to focus on just cleaning themselves, but hands had a habit of wondering. Regina smiled and kissed along Emma’s pulse point.

Emma pushed Regina’s shoulder slightly and looked into her eyes. “Hey now, I thought we said we were going to keep focus.”

Regina smirked. “But messing with you is so much more fun.” She leaned down and tried once more to lock her lips onto the blonde’s neck.

Emma pushed her back and looked at her. “So, we have a few people that are expecting to hear the results of last night’s rendezvous. Do you want to divide and conquer, or we just sit everyone down and tell them together?”

The two looked at each other for a moment, then simultaneously came up with an answer. “Together.”

Regina laughed and leaned her head back down, once again putting her mouth on Emma. This time she wasn’t stopped. Emma gave into the brunette, leaning her head against the wall. Regina smiled and moved her hand down Emma’s body. The two allowed themselves to melt into each other.  

***

After an hour long shower the two were finally able to keep their hands to themselves and finish the actual shower part. After another hour of getting dressed the two were ready to face their eagerly awaiting family and ruby of course.

Emma looked at the beautiful brunette finishing her makeup in the bathroom. She smiled as her eyes followed up the toned body. “You know, you do look amazing in my clothes.”

Regina was wearing one of Emma’s skirts, with a nice blouse. Regina was pleased she found something at least similar to her normal style. She turned to look at the blonde and winked. “Now every time you look at this outfit, you will think of me.”

Emma moved towards the brunette and wrapped her arms around the front of Regina. She leaned forward and placed a small kiss on Regina’s neck. “Believe me, no matter what you are always on my mind.” She gave her one more good squeeze before backing away. “Come now, we don’t want to be late.”

Regina groaned as Emma released her grip and walked away. She looked into the mirror one last time and walked out of the room.

***

The two women stood on the sidewalk and stood in front of Granny’s diner. What better place than Granny’s right? The two hadn’t moved for a moment, both very nervous. Regina put her hand on the small of Emma’s back and looked at her. “You okay?”

Emma smiled and nodded. “Uh, yeah sorry. I’m good.” The truth was she was very nervous, telling everyone made things real. It’s not that she didn’t want things to be real with Regina. It was just the event’s that happened last night, and this morning, they were easy. The physical part of a relationship was always easy. Emotional, however, that was a little more of a challenge.

Regina glared at the blonde. “Hm, I don’t believe you. But, we can talk more after okay?” She smiled as the blonde nodded. She knew Emma was hiding something, after all these years she had begun to be able to read the sheriff easily. She wanted to tear down the wall the blonde always put up when she was scared. However, she knew that conversation was one for later, in private. She reached down and grabbed the blonde’s hand that fell beside her. She gazed into the bright green eyes and smiled. “You ready?”

Emma took a deep breath and squeezed the hand that was locked with hers. She smiled and nodded. The two stepped forward and walked into the diner together.

When the door opened and the two walked in, they were greeted by several people with hugs and bright smiling faces. Everyone talking over each other all saying things at the same time. _What happened? Are you guys together finally? Tell us everything!_

Emma and Regina both held up their hands, overwhelmed with everyone. Emma finally spoke up. “Okay, whoa! Everyone sit down. Take a breath. We are going to eat and then Regina and I will tell you over dinner.”

Everyone tried to protest but stopped when Regina raised an eyebrow and glared.

***

Everyone tried their best to wait patiently for the women to tell them the answer to the question they already knew the answer to. Henry was finally the first person to gain the courage to ask what they all wanted to know. He knew that his brunette mother didn’t come home last night and he knew she was with his blonde mother. He was very much aware of true love when he saw it, and just as everyone else, he was dying to hear it from them. He looked between his two moms and then opened his mouth. “So, are you two going to tell us why you gathered us here tonight? Or what?”

Emma and Regina exchanged a look and then nodded, telling each other they were both ready to do this. Regina cleared her throat and started. “Alright, Ms. Swan and…” Emma cleared her throat at the name. Regina placed a hand on Emma’s knee. “Sorry, Emma and I have some news we all would like to tell you.” She paused, looking around the large table. It was hard for her to take in. When she first created the curse she was all alone and then came Henry, and barely him at that. Now here she was years later and she had all these friends, no, family. She now had all these people in her life, she felt over whelming with love and support.

Emma noticed the pause and put her hand over Regina’s. “We wanted to tell you, Regina and I have begun a…” She paused she realized she didn’t know what they were yet. They both knew they loved one another, and that they shared true loves kiss, but what were they.

Regina noticed the paused and finished the sentence, hoping she didn’t cross a line. “Relationship.” She continued as Emma showed no argument. “Emma and I are now seeing each other.”

Everyone shouted out in joy, once again talking over each other. _See told you it was true love! Moms, I knew it! See Emma told you, you deserve a happy ending. Regina, I’m so happy for you._

“Okay, Okay. Hold on, everyone.” Emma put up her hands and laughed. Everyone calmed down and listened. “We love the over whelming support.” She put her arm around Regina’s waist and smiled into the brunette’s eyes. “However, talk one at a time. Yes, you all told us to go to one another and look, we listened.”

Regina smiled and kissed the blonde’s cheek, causing Henry to jump and hug his mothers. “I’m so happy. My mom’s getting together, being together and happy. A child’s happiest day is having both parents together.”

The two women smiled and hugged their son. It was the picture-perfect moment. Their son hugging them with all their family gathered around them, overjoyed with their news.

***

Emma laid in bed and watched the beautiful brunette strip from her clothes from the day. “God, you're beautiful.”

Regina turned around and smirked. “Enjoying the view, I see Ms. Swan.”

Emma glared at the brunette. “We are still going with Ms. Swan eh?”

Regina raised a brow and smiled, coming towards the blonde on the bed. “You like it though. Don’t you Ms. Swan?” She leaned in and kiss the blonde softly before pulling away.” She went towards the dresser and put on some pajamas. Tonight, they were at Regina’s, which she was very thankful for. Now, she loved wearing Emma’s clothes, but she didn’t feel like herself. She enjoyed her silk pajamas and tight form fitting outfits, and the heels. God, she loved her heels. 

Regina walked to the bed and sat down, looking into the greens eyes that just made her melt. “So, you ready to talk about that moment before dinner?”

Emma looked down, then sat up. She didn’t want to talk about it, talking was the hardest part of a relationship. A part she was never good at. She never truly opened herself to any of her other exes. Hook was as close as she got to opening herself up. However, when it came to Regina, she actually almost wanted to open up. Talking to Regina had always been easy. She took a deep breath, preparing herself. She was not ready, but she knew if she wanted this relationship to work she needed to be open and honest. And oh god did she want this to work. “I’m scared.”

Regina looked at the blonde. Seeing the gears turning in her mind. She put her hand on the blonde’s knee, letting her know she was there. “Go on.”

“I’m scared that one day you will realize I’m too damaged. That I’m too broken to deal with. That…”

Regina interrupted her. “Emma, I love you. And part of what makes me love you is the history. You’ve been through so much and you are so strong. You don’t let anyone tear you down. And that my love is what is truly beautiful about you.” She leaned in and kissed Emma’s lips softly.

Emma smiled into the kiss. She could feel her worries and fears melt away. Regina slowly taking down her walls was both scary, and the most amazing thing to ever happen to her. “I love you too Regina.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I love this chapter because of the ending. I hope you all did too. Now I have some news. I wanted you all to know that the next chapter is going to be the last chapter. Now don’t be too sad. I will be writing a new fic. So, if you want to read another work of mine please follow me. You can also follow me on Fanfiction, with the same user name EvilRegal579. I love you all and enjoyed writing for you! Till next time!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I know I dropped a big bomb on you all last chapter. And again, I’m sorry to say this is the last chapter. I loved writing this story!! And I loved the response I got from it. The reviews/comments, the favs/kudos. They all make me smile every day when I get the notification. I love you all so much!! I love and appreciate the support. I hope you all follow me and read my new fic. By the time this posts, I will probably already be getting chapter 1 of my other ready to publish. I do love writing ahead. (And in fact yes, I did just finish my first chapter of my next fic. So I will indeed be posted tomorrow!) Again, I love and appreciate you all!! Now on to the final chapter of Remember.   
> P.S. Don't forget I am also on fanfiction with the same username- EvilRegal579

1 year had passed since Emma and Regina had started a relationship. A lot had happened in that year. Emma finally let her walls down fully, Regina even brought her own walls down. Some of the walls neither of them knew they had. Regina asked Emma to move in, however, Emma said no. She decided she had better plans, she decided that the best option was to buy a house together. Henry was as happy as could be and loved not having to go from house to house, with his senior year of high school approaching he knew it would be a good year. They had all become a family and they all were beyond happy, they didn’t think there was anything else that could make them happier. Oh, but they were wrong. There was one last thing that could make them as happy as they could be. Regina wanted more than anything to marry her beautiful blonde. And now was the perfect time to do it.

Regina had been planning for months the perfect day for her to pop the question. She enlisted Snow and Ruby to help her, and oh was she excited. The two women took Emma to get her nails done, so when she took a picture of her hand with the ring, her hand would be perfectly manicured. Henry oversaw helping Regina, he even came up with the perfect code name for it, Operation SwanQueen. He thought he was a genius to have come up with it. 

Regina stood on a ladder barefoot and on her tip toes. She wanted it all the be special so she did her best not to use magic. However, hanging these stupid lights was becoming impossible. She groaned and waved her hand, suddenly the lights were up and perfect.

Henry turned and glared at her. “Mom? What happened to no magic?” He said as he stopped laying rose petals down in a path.

Regina rolled her eyes and got off the ladder. “I think that your mom would rather me propose than take me to the hospital because I fell off this damn ladder.” She looked at the flower petal path and sighed. “Do you think it’s too cheesy?”

Henry shook his head. “It’s like a fairy tale. And she’s the savior, the daughter of Prince Charming and Snow White. It’s perfect.”

Regina looked around at the work they had done, the roof top of the building was looking like perfection. Beautiful lights strung above them, a rose petal path from the door to a table with candles and champagne. She had even hung pictures from the low hanging lights, pictures of them together over the year. Most of the pictures were silly, Emma loved catching Regina off guard. Regina smiled, proud of their accomplishment.

Regina felt her pocket vibrate. The girls were finishing up their nails and would be eating soon. Regina wanted to have dinner and then propose, but Henry told her having to wait that long to eat would kill Emma. She agreed. Once Henry placed the last few petals she smiled and put an arm around him. “Alright, I’ll drop you off with Zelena on my way to the house to get ready. She can come back with you later.”

Henry nodded and the two headed down the stairs. Regina got home, showered, did her hair and makeup, and put on a tight navy-blue cocktail dress, with black heels. She stared at herself in the mirror, she did final touch ups on her makeup and smiled. She took a deep breath and checked her phone. Her phone lit up just in time.

Ruby and Snow stood outside the restaurant and waited for Emma to come out, she had stayed behind to use the restroom. As she came out she tilted her head and slightly smiled, confused, at her mother and friend. “What’s up?”

Snow smiled. “We have a surprise for you. But, you’re going to have to trust us.”

Emma furrowed her brow. “Guys, what’s going on?”

Ruby held up a blindfold. “A surprise. Turn around.”

Emma swallowed and hesitantly turned around. Ruby applied the blindfold and the two women helped her into the car. They drove to the destination in silence. The two women exchanged looks and smiled when they reached the building.

Regina stood with a rose in her hand and watched the blonde helped out of the car. As the blonde was brought to her she reached out and placed a hand on the blonde.

Emma bit her lip. She recognized the new hand that touched her, she knew every inch of the brunette’s body and knew Regina’s hand when she felt it.

Regina knew Emma sensed her and smiled. “Hello, Ms. Swan.”

Emma bit her lip. Emma had grown to learn that when that name was used she would enjoy whatever actions followed them. “Hello, Madame Mayor. Do I get to learn what this surprise is or are you going to throw me into a trunk next?”

Regina inched closer to Emma, Ruby and Snow let go of her. She pushed her body softly into Emma and kissed her softly. She reached up, then took the blindfold off in a smooth swift motion. When Emma’s eyes met hers, she took the rose from behind her back and handed it to Emma.

Emma smiled and kissed Regina. When she pulled back she smelled the rose and tilted her head. “What’s all this about?”

Regina smiled. “I guess you will just have to follow me, dear.” She grabbed Emma’s hand and lead her up the steps.

The two women stayed behind, sending a group message to the others to inform them it was happening and to start heading over.

Regina smiled before opening the door. She kissed Emma softly and then reached out once more to open the door, exposing the beautiful arrangement that she set up.

Emma looked around and instantly got a feeling she knew what was happening, but she wanted Regina to finish her plan in order to find out.

Regina began guiding her around the rooftop, showing Emma all the wonderful, silly, and loving photos. Regina began her speech she recited to Henry over and over, but she knew that when the moment came up improvisation would be her best friend. “Emma, the first time we met I wanted to destroy everything you were. I basically wanted to rip your heart out.”

Emma rolled her eyes. “Wow, a great way to start a relationship huh?” She smirked as Regina gave her a glare.

“But, as I got to know you. I realized revenge wasn’t really my thing anymore. You always stood up for me. You never let anyone hurt me, even though I could tell you so much wanted to.”

Emma shrugged her shoulders and tilted her head. Still following Regina around looking at all the photos. “Well, I mean you did try to poison me. Then instead poisoned our son. I think I defiantly wanted to hurt you. Henry, wouldn’t let me though. Damn kid.” She rolled her eyes. She put her hands up and smiled when Regina gave her another glare. She gestured to continue.

“But, eventually I stopped my ways. I realized, the way I was going about things wasn’t the best. Then we started to become close, when we went to Neverland to get Henry I knew then there was something special about you. You fought for our son no matter what. That lit a spark in me, I knew I wanted to get close to you.”

Emma smile and this time didn’t interrupt but leaned closer to her as they continued to slowly walk around the roof.

“I mean of course I didn’t know that at the time. When I started to teach you magic, I started to connect to you. Something inside me kept telling me you were special, again I didn’t listen. Then eventually you dated hook, I dated Robin. I thought that was the end of things. And then Robin died, and we were getting closer as friends. My heart kept trying to tell me over and over that the woman that I was becoming friends with was the love of my life. I, of course, didn’t listen.”

They finished looking at the last photo and Regina guided the blonde to the table. They sat down and she continued. “Then I split myself. And my damn other half made that stupid wish. When she sent you off to another land I knew deep in my heart that I had feelings for you, my heart, however, failed to inform my brain. But, I went to the queen and the genie and I made my wish. I made my wish to be sent to the same place as you. When I saw you, singing and innocent…”

“I did not sing…” Regina glared at her. “Okay, not that you heard.” She smiled and let the brunette continue.

“I saw you like that and I knew. I knew then that I had feelings for you. I knew because I missed the old you more than anything. You weren’t the strong, independent, fiery woman I knew for all those years. And then, of course, the dark one got involved and I almost died. And when I was staring death in the face I knew, I knew in that moment that I loved you more than anything in the world. I knew I wanted to be with you more than anything, but I was going to die before I could tell you.”

Emma smiled and reached across the table and grabbed Regina’s hand. Letting Regina continue, she was so lost in the brunette’s words to interrupt anymore. Her words lost from her tongue.

 “But, then you kissed me. And we broke that damn spell. True loves kiss. I couldn’t believe that we had just shared true loves kiss. But, then of course stubborn as always you couldn’t face your emotions.”

Emma rolled her eyes and glared at her, but still, let her continue as she smirked.  

“But, here we are a year later. We have an amazing son starting college in the fall. A beautiful home. And we have each other. I love you, Emma Swan, my life was shaken abruptly when you walked in. However, it was the best damn thing that could ever have happened to me. You were the best thing to ever happen to me. And for that I never want to let you go,” She opened her hand and a small puff of purple smoke filled the palm of her hand. A little black box appeared as the smoke faded. “Now, I would get down on one knee but…” She smirked remembering the first time she said this line. “I am a queen and a bit more refined.” She winked.

Emma had no words. Her eyes widened as she listened. She could help but smile at the memory of the line Regina used.

“Emma Swan, days with you are an adventure and I love you more than anything.” She opened the box. A beautiful diamond ring sat in the middle of the soft, small cushion. “Emma Swan, will you marry me?”

Emma stood up and smiled. She walked over to the brunette and pulled her to her feet. She gazed into the beautiful chocolate eyes and smiled. She planted a kiss on the brunette’s soft lips. She pulled back and replied. “Nothing in this world, or in any of the other worlds. Would make me happier.” She held out her hand and Regina placed the beautiful ring on Emma’s finger.

Regina pulled the blonde in and dipped her. She stared lovingly into the green eyes, she leaned down and planted a deep kiss on the blonde’s lips. “I love you, so much Emma.” She pulled the blonde up and wrapped her arms around Emma. 

Emma smiled into Regina’s shoulder. “I love you too Regina.”

Regina waved her hand and suddenly fireworks shot through the sky.

Emma looked up and tilted her head as she saw that the fireworks began to write something. “She…said…yes? She said yes.” Emma smiled at the realization and then jumped when the door to the roof busted open.

Everyone one came running towards them. Henry, her parents, Ruby, Zelena, her friends. They all came running towards the two of them. They laughed as they were basically tackled.

Regina pulled Emma and Henry close to her. She looked at Henry and then to Emma. She kissed Emma and smiled. “Looks like I got my happy ending after all.”

Emma shook her head. “Not ending. A happy beginning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that’s a wrap! I hope you all enjoyed this story as much as I loved writing it! I absolutely loved writing this story, especially the ending. Again, I hope you all follow me as I will be writing a new fic. And like I said I write in advance, so as you're reading this I will already be preparing the first chapter of the next fic for publication. Then you all for reading, and for all the follows, favs, reviews. You all make me so happy! Now I sign off. Till next time!!

**Author's Note:**

> So, I know it’s short but I thought this was a good place to stop. It’s kinda like the end of a scene and then fades to commercial. Well, anyways, I hope you enjoyed! I am already getting ideas for this story. I hope you will stick with it as much as I want to continue writing it. Till next time!


End file.
